The Sorrow in You
by Aicchi
Summary: AU/ Kisah Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto, komplotan pembunuh bayaran./ "Pembunuh seperti kita hanya perlu menjalankan misi!"/ "Kau jangan terlalu baik pada wanita Shikamaru! / Rate M untuk bahasa dan adegan pembunuhan.


**The Sorrow in You**

**Aicchi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, dll**

**Terisnpirasi dari Movie Jepang The Assassin**

**.**

**.**

"Dor! Dor!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Rentetan suara senjata berapi disusul teriakan histeris seorang wanita di sebuah ruangan hotel mewah bernuansa putih dengan lampu agak redup. Wanita dengan rambut merah menyala itu terus terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan sangat ketakutan sambil menahan selimut yang melilit tubuh telanjangnya. Saking takutnya ia sampai tidak berani melihat ke arah tembakan tadi berasal.

"Crek," suara pelatuk yang ditarik dari arah sebelah kirinya mau tak mau wanita itu menoleh. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi lebih ketakutan begitu menyadari salah satu pria –dari ketiga pria yang sedari tadi membuatnya ketakutan menodongkan senjata kepadanya.

"Cih, wanita jalang," walau samar karena cahaya lampu yang redup, namun dapat ia lihat, seorang pria dengan rambut yang agak mencuat ke belakang –yang tidak ia kenali menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik sambil mendengus. Wajahnya tidak begitu kelihatan meski pria itu tidak memakai pentup apapun di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba pria dengan rambut di kuncir ke belakang datang menghampirinya kemudian merampas senjata yang dipegang temannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia," ucap pria yang barusan datang. Wanita itu merasa agak lega mendengarnya, namun ia tetap siaga.

"Dengar!" pria itu mulai bersuara lagi, "kami akan membiarkanmu hidup, asal anggap saja malam ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Akasuna Karin," pria itu berujar dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Karin –wanita itu mengangguk cepat.

"Ingat! Jangan main-main dengan kami!" kamudian ke-tiga pria itu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang kini menatap sesosok jasad yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

**O**

Seorang pemuda berjalan agak cepat melewati gang-gang sempit pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Ke dua pemuda di belakangnya berusaha mengejar –mensejajarkan langkah dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Oiii Teme! Kau masih marah ya?" pemuda dengan rambut pirang akhirnya bisa menyusulnya kemudian memegang lengan pemuda yang masih memasang tampang dingin.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, umurmu sudah berapa sih, masih suka ngambek," pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir ke belakang menambahkan.

"Urusai!" akhirnya Sasuke –pemuda stoic itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat pemuda pirang di sebelahnya memasang tampang ketakutan.

"Kau sih, Shikamaru, terlalu baik pada wanita! Tadi seharusnya dia kita bunuh saja! Dor!" seru Naruto –si pemuda pirang kegirangan sambil mencontoh gaya menembak sungguhan. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke Paradise saja? Lumayan sudah lama tidak kesana, hehe," ajak Naruto kepada kedua temannya sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut," sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Ayolah... please..." rayu Naruto sambil bergelayut manja pada bahu Sasuke, kemudian langsung didorong oleh Sasuke.

"Cih menjijkkan!"

**O**

"Sasuke-sama! Naruto-sama!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung dikerubungi para gadis begitu memasuki Paradise, sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Konoha.

Shikamaru hanya menatap kedua kawannya digiring oleh beberapa gadis entah menuju kemana, tidak heran kalau kedua temannya itu begitu populer. Sementara ia dengan gontai berjalan menuju bar counter untuk minum.

Suasana diskotik malam itu semakin ramai memasuki jam malam. Hentakan musik memenuhi ruangan dan memekakan telinga, manusia di dalam sana seakan hanyut dalam permainan musik yang dimainkan seorang dj. Para penari stripis mulai beraksi, mengundang tatapan para lelaki.

Di tengah keriuhan para manusia, Shikamaru hanya duduk menyendiri di bar counter sambil sesekali menenggak alkohol yang dipesannya. Ia sungguh tidak sudi menengok ke belakang hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, karena ia tahu, dibelakang sana pastilah ia akan disuguhkan pemandangan wanita-wanita malam. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat para wanita dilecehkan dengan sebegitunya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya.

Shikamaru menenggak segelas alkohol lagi, entah sudah berapa gelas namun ia tidak kunjung merasa mabok atau apa, mungkin ia memang sudah terbiasa minum.

"Matsuri, aku mau satu lagi!" Shikamaru berteriak agak keras agar terdengar oleh seorang gadis yang nampak sibuk membereskan sesuatu di dalam bar. Dengan sigap gadis itu segera menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas kecil yang dipegang Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menatap Shikamaru agak lama.

"Anda tidak mabok Shika-san? Kemana kedua teman anda?" tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang biasanya menempel bersama Shikamaru.

"Entah," jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil menenggak lagi segelas alkohol yang baru dituangkan, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Matsuri agar kembali menuangkan minuman. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi kemana kedua temannya pergi. Pasti mereka sudah bersenang-senang dengan salah satu dari wanita-wanita malam itu. Mereka sama saja dengan para lelaki di belakangnya. Matsuri mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan bar counter untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain.

"Wah, wah! Sendirian seperti biasa, eh?" Shikamaru menoleh mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya duduk disampingnya dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas berisi vodca.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menolak dengan cara mengacuhkannya.

"Cih, kau cuek sekali! Pantas saja kau tidak populer di kalangan wanita seperti kedua temanmu," wanita itu berujar dengan nada mengejek, membandingkan Shikamaru dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi primadona di tempat ini.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat, kau ini memang tampak lebih alim dibanding kedua temanmu yang suka main perempuan, tapi kebiasaan merokok dan minum mu itu sebaiknya kau kurangi untuk kesehatanmu, hahaha!" ujar wanita itu sambil menyentil dahi Shikamaru yang lebar. Shikamaru menatapnya tidak suka karena sudah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh wanita itu. Tsunade, sang pemilik hiburan malam ini.

"Ne, Shikamaru, atau mungkin... kau suka perawan ya? Ya aku dapat mengerti sih, wanita-wanita di sini adalah para wanita hiburan yang setiap hari digilir para lelaki. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kau tidak suka. Tapi kau beruntung sekali! Kau tahu, salah seorang pekerja mengalami kesulitan jadi ia bersedia untuk dilelang keperawanannya. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Tsunade sambil bergelayut di lengan Shikamaru. Menyadari itu Shikamaru dengan segera berusaha melepas cengkraman Tsunade.

"Nyonya Tsunade? Kau mabok ya? Sebaiknya kita ke dalam saja..." tiba-tiba Matsuri menyembul dari dalam bar counter, berusaha meraih lengan Tsunade agar Tsunade mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru.

"Tidak," tiba-tiba Tsunade melepaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja," ujar Tsunade sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Ingat, nanti datang ya... kalau tidak datang kau pasti akan meyesal," ujar Tsunade lagi sambil berjalan menjauh. Tanpa disadari Shikamaru maupun Matsuri, ia tersenyum.

"Shikamaru-san? Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan Nyonya Tsunade yang berlaku seenaknya," Matsuri meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan, tampak guratan penyesalan di wajahnya. Namun Shikamaru tidak begitu menanggapi.

"Wanita gila!" runtuk Shikamaru kesal.

**O**

Ino memainkan sebuah kotak berisi bedak di tangannya. Kegiatan itu tak henti ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia cemas menunggu, menunggu hasil lelang keperawanannya yang tampaknya berlangsung alot di luar sana.

Sambil menunggu, sekali lagi ia memastikan pantulan dirinya di cermin tampak cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna ungu tua dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal. Rambut pirangnya ia kuncir tinggi ke atas –seperti biasanya agar tidak menghilangkan imej seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino kembali terduduk dengan murung di kursinya. Pikirannya mulai melayang. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ia seharusnya kuliah dan bekerja menjadi seorang pengusaha muda, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan dan kaya raya, lalu hidup bahagia dan memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu. Ya seharusnya kehidupan seperti itulah yang harus ia jalani.

Namun yang sekarang ia jalani sama sekali berbeda. Perusahaan ayah tercintanya bangkrut, meninggalkan hutang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di sana-sini. Adik yang harus ia biayai sekolahnya, karena pekerjaan sang ayah sebagai seorang kuli bangunan hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari, sehingga ia memilih untuk berhenti kuliah dan bekerja sebagai cleaning service di tempat ini. Namun musibah yang menimpa ayahnya beberapa hari silam memaksanya untuk melakukan ini. Ia menjurumuskan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang pelacur.

"Ino? Kau cemas?" suara orang yang dikenalnya menyapanya dari balik pintu, menanyakan keadaannya. Ino yang tadi hampir menangis dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Ya... sedikit," mendapat jawaban dari Ino, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di daun pintu masuk dan duduk di dekat Ino. Pemuda dengan tubuh tambun itu menggenggam tangan Ino dan memberikan kata-kata semangat padanya, membuat Ino sedikit itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

"Yah... mengetahui sebentar lagi keperawananmu akan diambil oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal, tanpa tahu bagaimana wajahnya atau seperti apa orangnya, aku merasa sedikit... cemas," ujar Ino menampakan gurat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Namun dengan segera ia tersenyum agar tidak membuat Chouji, sahabatnya yang bertubuh tambun ini ikutan cemas.

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa ayahmu. Aku baru saja tahu dari Ayame-chan kalau ayahmu koma. Kau tahu, aku kaget sekali begitu mendengar kau mau melelang keperawananmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," ujar Chouji sedih.

"Hahaha! Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Bagaimanapun aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Ino berujar berusaha menenangkan Chouji, namun guratan khawatir dari wajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Ia tahu, gadis ini pasti akan merasa sangat hancur setelah ini.

"Ino-chan!" seru seorang gadis bernama Ayame memanggil Ino sambil berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa Ayame-chan?" tanya Ino khawatir begitu Ayame sampai di depannya.

"Kau... dibeli dengan harga satu juta yen!" seru Ayame membuat Ino dan Chouji kaget.

"APA!? Kau serius?!" seru Ino tidak percaya. Lelaki mana yang mau membeli wanita murahan seperti dirinya dengan harga semahal itu, apalagi hanya untuk semalam.

"Iya!" seru Ayame masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Se..." Ino ingin bertanya namun ia agak ragu dan guratan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Se-seperti apa rupa orang itu?" walau ragu akhirnya ia tanyakan juga. Ino mempersiapkan diri dari segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa karyawan yang menggunjingkan ini, dan kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Tsunade. Beliau menyuruhku memberikanmu ini," jelas Ayame sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti kunci kamar hotel salah satu hotel terbesar dan termahal di Konoha. Ino hanya bisa menganga.

"Ayo cepat Ino! Nyonya Tsunade menyuruhmu untuk bergegas! Katanya orang itu sudah menunggumu sedari tadi!" seru Ayame sambil menyerahkan sebuah mantel berwarna hitam kepada Ino. Dengan segera Ino menyambarnya dan pamit kepada Ayame dan Chouji.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

**O**

Ino memasuki ruangan hotel yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera pada kunci berupa kartu***** yang ia pegang. Seketika Ino langsung terkejut. Ino berani bertaruh kalau kamar ini adalah kamar kelas satu yang paling mewah, mahal sudah begitu paling susah dipesan kalau weekend seperti ini. Setelah menutup pintunya, Ino berjalan mengelilingi kamar hotel dan naik ke atas ranjang setelah sebelumnya melepas mantel dan sepatu boots nya. Ino berbaring kegirangan di atas kasur air yang empuk. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tidur di atas kasur seempuk ini.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Ino segera tersadar. Kenapa kamar ini sepi sekali. Mana orang yang memesan dirinya? Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tampak sebuah mantel berwarna hitam tersampir di atas sebuah kursi. Itu tandanya ada orang yang menghuni kamar ini. Mungkin orangnya sedang mandi, pikir Ino

Baru saja menyimpulkan, tiba-tiba di hadapan Ino telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang hanya menggunakan sebuah celana panjang dengan rambut agak panjang yang ia biarkan terurai karena basah. Sebuah handuk kecil menggantung di pundaknya yang lebar, dan jangan lupakan dada bidang dan perut sixpack itu. Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sedetik tadi ia berpikir ia salah masuk kamar karena tidak mungkin cowok keren ini yang telah membeli dirinya.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Ino?" pemuda itu bersuara. Kemudian duduk di samping Ino. Ino dengan segera tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya agak lama sebelum menyerahkan handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengelap rambutnya.

"Keringkan rambutku!" pemuda itu menyerahkan handuk kepada Ino dan memerintah Ino mengeringkan rambutnya. Meski heran, Ino dengan sigap mengusap pelan rambut pemuda itu dengan handuk tadi meski jantungnya berdebar hebat karena malu.

Baru sebentar, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri lemari dan memakai pakaiannya, membuat Ino kembali terheran-heran.

Belum hilang rasa herannya, Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah amplop cokelat yang dilempar begitu saja ke arahnya oleh sang pemuda yang kini telah berpakaian rapi lengkap memakai mantel.

"Itu sedikit uang untukmu. Aku dengar kau sedang kesusahan. Gunakanlah uang itu dengan baik, bukalah usaha atau apa dan berhentilah dari pekerjaan ini. Malam ini tidurlah di sini, besok pagi akan ada pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapan. Setelah itu terserah. Aku sudah mem-booking kamar ini hingga dua hari ke depan," ujar pemuda itu. Kemudian ia bersiap berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino. Namun dengan sigap Ino menahan lengannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil menatap intens pemuda di hadapannya.

"Entahlah," jawab pemuda itu sambil meninggalkan Ino yang masih terheran-heran menatap kepergiannya.

**O**

Shikamaru mengambil kembali menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara. Dengan begini ia merasa seperti terobati jiwanya. Sambil bersandar pada tembok yang membatasi beranda lantai atas flat mewah miliknya. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya, membaca isinya sebentar kemudian menaruhnya lagi di tempat semula. Kemudian ia menatap lurus pada keindahan malam Kota Konoha yang tidak pernah tidur ini.

"Aku dengar kau membeli keperawanan seorang wanita malam ini," suara dibelakangnya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget, namun dengan wajah flat seperti biasanya ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati temannya berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Lalu?" ia merespon dingin.

"Kau gegabah sekali. Membeli wanita dengan harga sebegitu mahal? Bahkan aku bisa menyewa hanya dengan sepuluh ribu yen semalam," Sasuke berujar dengan nada sedikit merendahkan, Shikamaru tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Dan biar kutebak, pasti kau tidak melakukan apapun pada wanita itu," Sasuke berujar lagi, namun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Cih, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius seperti dirimu. Ingat Shikamaru, wanita hanya mainan bagi kita, jangan terlalu serius pada mereka. Ingat posisimu Shikamaru!" Sasuke berujar lagi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Shikamaru di beranda yang masih tak bergeming.

**O**

Seorang pria bertopi mengetuk pintu sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah-tengah Kota Konoha. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali seorang gadis kecil keluar dan langsung disergap oleh orang bertopi tadi kemudian membawa gadis itu pergi setelah sebelumnya ia bius. Kondisi lorong yang saat itu tengah sepi memudahkannya untuk membawa gadis itu pergi.

**O**

"Sasuke? Bagaimana? Kau berhasil membawanya?" bisik Naruto dari balik kemudi.

"Hn," pemuda bernama Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil memnbaringkan tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Shikamaru mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia masih di ruang kendali, katanya ada sedikit kesulitan untung mengelabui petugas cctv," ujar Naruto agak keras begitu pintu mobil ditutup oleh Sasuke. Kemudian dengan segera Naruto menghidupkan mobilnya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan basement.

**O**

Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya begitu keluar dari lift. Ia yang saat ini mengenakan seragam keamanan lengkap dengan topi untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mencolok semakin mempercepat jalannya begitu sampai di lobby dan segera menaiki sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih yang ternyata dikemudikan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar apartemen karena tak akan ada yang curiga pada seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang ia perankan. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan kamera cctv yang mengintai karena semuanya sudah ia hack sesuai keinginannya.

"Jadi mau kita bawa kemana anak ini?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Entah, Jiraiya-san bilang simpan saja dulu di rumah Sasuke," jawab Naruto sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke agak emosi.

"Sudahlah turuti saja," ujar Shikamaru dan membuat Sasuke berdesis kesal.

**O**

"APA!? SIALAN!?" seorang pria menggeram kesal setelah menerima telepon dari seberang. Ia menggenggam telepon genggamnya kuat-kuat, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah paman. Aku akan berusaha menyelidiki ini semua. Aku sudah mengirim anak buahku untuk menyelidiki ini," Hyuuga Neji berusaha menenangkan pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang dilanda amarah.

"Ini pasti ulah Sarutobi! Aku mau Hanabi segera ditemukan! Temukan bukti-bukti dan jerat keluarga itu sampai mati! Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin!" seru Hiashi tegas.

"Aku mengerti," Neji mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Hyuuga Hiashi benar-benar merasa frustasi begitu mengetahui dari anak buahnya anak kesayangannya hilang diculik di apartemen saudara jauhnya di Konoha. Ia mengedarkan netranya ke sudut ruangan dan menangkap istrinya sedang menangis tersedu mengetahui putri kesayangan yang merupakan anak bungsunya hilang. Sementara Hinata si sulung terlihat panik dan berusaha menenangkan ibunya meski ia hanya dapat pasrah mendapati usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Hiashi pun lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang ikut menangis bersama wanita yang menjadi istinya selama lebih dari delapan belas tahun.

**O**

"Hahaha! Kerja bagus! Kerja kalian begitu rapi hingga membuat polisi bahkan para Hyuuga itu kelabakan! Sebagai bos aku bangga pada kalian! Hahaha!" Jiraiya, pria paruh baya yang merupakan bos dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menenggak sake nya.

"Itu pekerjaan mudah bagi kami," ujar Naruto menyombongkan diri dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke karena di sini Naruto hanya berperan sebagai seorang supir.

"Tapi aku sangat memuji kerja kalian yang brilian, apalagi Shikamaru yang menyusun rencana ini serta membuat sistem keamanan error. Aku sudah dengar dari media-media. Bahkan detektif terkenal pun tidak mampu mengetahui siapa penyebabnya, hahaha!" tawa Jiraiya membahana untuk kesekian kalinya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan, merasa sedikit tidak suka akan kebisingan ini. Sesaat kemudian Jiraiya mengeluarkan tiga buah amplop cokelat untuk diberikan kepada ketiga anak buahnya dan langsung disambut cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Itu baru uang mukanya. Kalau rencana selanjutnya berhasil kalian akan diberi lima kali lipat dari itu," ujar Jiraiya.

"Waaaah... uang mukanya banyak sekali..." Naruto berdecak kagum. "Memangnya siapa klien kita?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu, yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. nanti kalau sudah waktunya baru aku beri tahu," ujar Jiraiya lagi. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke paradise untuk merayakan ini? Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak kesana, aku butuh sedikit refreshing, hehe," ajak Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Aku ikut!" seru Naruto kegirangan sambil ikutan tersenyum mesum. Naruto dan Jiraiya memang mirip seperti ayah dan anak saja.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku ada keperluan lain," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalanmeninggalkan ruangan itu, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke entah kemana.

"Dia kenapa? Tumben tidak mau minum..." tanya Jiraiya keheranan menyadari keanehan pada Shikamaru dan dibalas kedikan bahu dari Naruto. Sasuke menatap punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh kemudian hilang dari pandangannya.

**O**

Shikamaru kembali menenggak minuman kalengnya. Kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Malam itu cuacanya dingin sekali sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat lewat di taman yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Konoha ini. Shikamaru mengubah posisi duduknya agar merasa agak nyaman saat menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ia merasa dirinya belakangan ini agak aneh. Ia lupa kapan tepatnya namun ia merasa agak sesak ketika memikirkan sesuatu, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Belakangan ini ia tidak lagi sering minum minuman beralkohol. Namun bukan itulah yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa jauh lebih sehat belakangan ini. Namun kadang ia merasa konsentrasinya gampang buyar, baik ketika sedang senggang maupun ketika sedang bekerja. Meskipun tidak mengurangi kualitas kerjanya yang rapi dan sering mendapat pujian, namun ia merasa gelisah dan sedikit terganggu oleh perasaan yang menurutnya sangat asing.

Shikamaru mengenggak minumannya hingga habis. Kemudian mengambil rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya. Menghisapnya kencang-kencang dan mengecap sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Berharap sebatang rokok itu mampu menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan berhasil meringankan sedikit pikirannya. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan aneh itu datang lagi seiring munculnya sesosok wanita dengan surai pirang yang pernah ia temui beberapa bulan lalu pada angannya.

**O**

Sasuke merapihkan kemejanya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita yang masih tertidur pulas dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di pinggir ranjang, ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke berjalan sebentar di sekitar paradise. Pagi itu cuacanya dingin sekali, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun pertokoan masih tampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya, baik pedagang maupun pembeli sepertinya agak enggan untuk melaksanankan transaksi rutin mereka. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menangkap direksi sebuah kafe yang terletak di seberang jalan. Merasa agak kedinginan, Sasuke tertarik untuk berkunjung. Mungkin segelas kopi dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ano... maaf..." tiba-tiba indera pendengaran Sasuke menangkap suara seorang gadis di belakangnya. Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang terlihat agak familiar baginya. Ia menatap gadis itu agak lama, berusaha mengingat kira-kira siapa gadis ini karena sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya entah di mana. Namun Sasuke segera menepisnya karena ia menyangka itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ano... maaf..." lagi-lagi ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama membuat Sasuke agak kesal. "Ano... apa kau pernah melihat anak ini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum manis yang mirip seperti gadis di hadapannya, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda, jika gadis ini memiliki rambut indah dengan warna ungu, maka gadis kecil yang ada di foto memiliki rambut berwarnya cokelat. Ah! Sepertinya Sasuke ingat, gadis yang ada di foto adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, gadis kecil yang baru saja tadi malam ia culik. Lalu siapa gadis ini? Ibunya kah? Tapi ia masih terlihat seperti anak SMA walau proporsi badannya yang ehem seksi tidak memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah anak SMA.

"Tidak tahu," Sasuke kontan menjawab. Mana mungkin ia memberi tahu gadis ini kalau ia tahu keberadaan gadis kecil yang dicarinya.

"Oh... begitu ya," gadis itu langsung menampilkan raut kecewa di wajah manisnya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya karena cuaca pagi itu memang terasa bertambah dingin. Sasuke agak merasa iba. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," kemudian ia segera membungkukkan badan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**O**

Ino memperhatikan sosok seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang mengobrol di luar sana. Sang gadis yang nampak pemalu dan pemuda yang tampak dingin, Ino cekikikan melihatnya, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka serasi juga. Namun melihat sang gadis pergi dengan agak terburu-buru membuat Ino sedikit kecewa karena ternyata mereka bukan pasangan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia jadi kepikiran dengan pemuda rambut nanas baik hati yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia mencarinya namun tak kunjung ia temui. Ia selalu datang ke paradise setiap hari hanya untuk mencari pemuda yang katanya dulu adalah pelanggan tetap paradise. Namun sejak malam itu ia tak pernah datang lagi ke paradise –entah mengapa begitulah penuturan salah satu pekerja bernama Ayame yang kini menjadi teman akrabnya. Ia tidak dapat mengetahui alamat pemuda itu karena ia memang tidak pernah memberikan jati dirinya kepada orang-orang di Paradise. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, pemuda itu bernama Shikamaru.

Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kafe yang terbuka dan dimasuki pemuda yang tadi ia perhatikan. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di meja di sebelahnya. Ino berusaha menahan tawa mendapati model rambut pria itu –yang menurutnya jika dilihat dari dekat terlihat sangat aneh. Ino kemudian seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Ia membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa schedule yang telah ia buat hari ini. Setelah ini ia harus segera bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menjenguk ayahnya yang masih koma, lalu mengunjungi adik laki-lakinya Konohamaru untuk kunjungan bulanan sekolah, dan pergi ke sebuah Desa untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan para petani. Ya, sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha, dari uang yang diberikan Shikamaru ia dapat menyewa sebuah toko dan menjual bunga, buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran. Dalam beberapa bulan saja usahanya sudah menuai sukses begitu besar. Ino tersenyum puas melihat schedule nya yang sudah tertata rapi, kemudian setelah menghabiskan kopinya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atasnya ia segera beranjak pergi menuju Rumah Sakit.

**O**

"Dor!"

"Cih! Meleset!" Shikamaru berdecak kesal begitu mendapati tembakannya tidak kena sasaran. Ia kembali mengarahkan snipernya, meleset lagi. Hingga akhirnya target incarannya mati, namun bukan karena tembakannya.

"Kau mengacaukannya Shikamaru," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang masih pada posisi menembaknya. Sasuke menangkap ekspresi kesal dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah kau beli beberapa bulan lalu," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil membuka rompi anti pelurunya dan menggantinya dengan jaket biasa. Shikamaru membelalakan matanya. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ternyata dugannya selama ini benar.

"Dia memang sangat cantik. Pantas saja kau terpesona. Dan badannnya yang seksi itu, sayang sekali belum sempat kau nikmati," Sasuke berujar lagi sambil membereskan perlengkapan menembaknya tadi. Ia tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya karena berhasil menjebak Shikamaru.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati dirinya sudah terpojok di tembok dengan Shikamaru memegang kerah kemejanya. Tampak raut amarah pada wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai lagi, setipis mungkin agar tidak disadari Shikamaru.

"Buagh!"

Shikamaru memukul rahang Sasuke agak keras hingga Sasuke tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aku tidak akan segan memukulmu jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi!" dan Shikamaru langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali menyeringai sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun menjaddi teman Shikamaru, ia dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Shikamaru. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga dapat mengetahui kelemahan Shikamaru. Ia sedikit tertawa kemudian mengambil rokok dari saku jaketnya.

**O**

Hinata duduk dengan lemas di sebuah bangku kecil yang diletakkan di depan sebuah toko kelontong. Kakinya pegal sekali setelah seharian berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari adiknya. Ia bahkan rela bolos sekolah hanya untuk ini. Hinata tersenyum getir. Ia tahu usahanya tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun, namun setidaknya ia ingin sedikit berusaha agar tidak lagi dianggap tidak berguna oleh keluarganya. Ia ingin menjadi bisa diandalkan karena selama ini dirinya merasa ia adalah yang paling lemah di antara semuanya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Toko-toko sudah mulai memasang lampu berwarna-warni namun lebih didominasi warna merah dan hijau. Benar sekali, sebentar lagi natal. Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar karena hari natal bukanlah untuknya. Mungkin natal kali ini pun akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tak ada kehangatan keluarga seperti seharusnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat seorang ibu muda dengan rambut pirang tertawa riang sambil memeluk anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan adik perempuannya. Ah, mungkin ia salah, perempuan itu terlalu muda untuk disebut sebagai seorang ibu, mungkin kakaknya?

Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dari tas kecil yang ia kenakan. Ah ternyata Tenten sahabatnya menanyakan perihal ketidakhadirannya di sekolah. Hinata hampir menangis terharu karena satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya hanyalah Tenten, sahabatnya sejak masih di bangku SMP. Hinata membalasnya cepat-cepat setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menubruknya. Bukan tapi seseorang yang mungkin saking terburu-buru ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan Hinata yang ada di depannya sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit terpental dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Tolong! Pencuri!" di belakang orang tadi seorang gadis bersurai pink mengejarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mendengar kata pencuri Hinata langsung tersadar bahwa yang menbraknya tadi adalah seorang pencuri. Hinata berusaha bangkit namun ia tidak mampu. Sesuatu menggores kakinya hingga berdarah, rasanya sakit sekali hingga tak mampu berdiri.

"Bugh!" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda pirang datang dan memukuli pencuri itu dan mengambil tas milik gadis bersurai pink tadi. Beberapa orang datang dan menggiring pencuri itu untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda pirang kepada gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja kecopetan sembari menyerahkan tas kecil milik gadis itu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Ah iya! Terima kasih..."

"Naruto!" pemuda pirang itu segera memberi tahu kan namanya dan mengajak Sakura berjabat tangan sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Sa-sakura," ujar Sakura menyambut jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Astaga Nona! Kau tidak apa-apa?" jeritan seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Di depannya seorang gadis bersurai ungu tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," gadis bersurai ungu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia hampir menangis mendapat perlakuan baik dari seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya, jarang sekali ia ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Ini pasti gara-gara ditubruk pencuri yang tadi," Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Ayo nona, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit," tawar Sakura pada Hinata.

"Tidak usah, hanya luka segini saja kok," tolak Hinata halus karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang baik ini.

"Ah! Kalau begitu kita ke rumah temanku saja yang kebetulan tinggal di dekat sini. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto dan disambut anggukan dari Sakura. Untuk yang satu ini Hinata tidak bisa menolak karena sepertinya kakinya butuh perawatan.

**O**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata tiba di sebuah rumah yang di dominasi warna gelap. Hinata yang dipapah oleh Naruto dan Sakura di bawa masuk ke dalam rumah yang tak terkunci itu. Dengan segera Naruto membawa beberapa peralatan yang diminta Sakura untuk mengobati luka Hinata.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran begitu menyadari Naruto sedang mondar-mandir di rumahnya, ia bahkan tak memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia akan datang.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Ada anak yang terluka, dia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, jadi aku bawa kesini saja, hehe," ujar Naruto memberi penjelasan membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja,"keluh Sasuke dan langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sasuke langsung terkejut begitu mendapati ternyata tamu tak diundang itu adalah Hinata yang baru saja tadi pagi ia temui.

"Ah, kau temannya Naruto-san ya? Maaf merepotkan malam-malam begini," Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung meminta izin sekaligus maafnya. Sementara Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala pelan, tanda ia memberi hormat pada Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit lega menyadari kalau Hinata lupa pada dirinya. Padahal baru tadi paggi bertemu tapi sudah lupa. Tapi baguslah ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengobrol dengan gadis itu. pasti bakal merepotkan jadinya, pikirnya.

"Ne Sakura-san," panggil Hinata pelan pada Sakura yang masih sibuk membalut luka di kakinya. Sakura pun mendongak memandang Hinata.

"Sepertinya tadi pagi aku sempat bertemu dengan teman Naruto-san yang tadi. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkannya sebanyak dua kali," ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tapi se-sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku, baguslah..." Hinata berujar agak pelan, sehingga kurang terdengar oleh Sakura yang masih sibuk membalut lukanya.

"Yak! Selesai!" seru Sakura puas melihat hasil balutannya yang begitu rapi . "Ah iya! Gomen ne Hinata-chan, aku harus buru-buru pergi, aku ada shift kerja malam ini, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal di sini? Soalnya aku buru-buru sekali," Sakura sedikit memohon pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-san. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi," ujar Hinata dan setelah itu Sakura segera berpamitan juga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dari belakang Hinata menanyakan perihal keadaannya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang," tawar Sasuke dan langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku pulang naik bis saja," tolak Hinata.

"Cih, kakimu sedang luka, jalan saja tidak becus," Sasuke protes membuat Hinata ingin menangis dikatai seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, mumpung Sasuke lagi baik. Dia biasanya tidak seperti ini loh..." Naruto berusaha merayu Hinata dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke dan akhirnya Hinata setuju juga.

**O**

"Terima kasih banyak! Datang lagi ya!" Ino membungkuk ramah pada seorang nenek yang baru saja berbelanja di toko miliknya. Ino tersenyum puas atas keberhasilan kerjanya hari ini. dua orang pekerjanya yang menjaga toko sedari pagi sudah pulang dari tadi. Ia hanya tinggal menutup toko nya karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia kemudian mulai membereskan tokonya sambil menunggu Konohamaru yang sedang membeli daging di toko seberang.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok orang yang dicari-carinya selama ini. Saking terkjutnya, Ino reflek mengikuti orang itu. Ia ingin sekali memanggil nama lelaki itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau itu adalah Shikamaru yang selama ini ia cari. Namun ia lebih memilih mengikuti Shikamaru secara diam-diam.

**O**

Hinata duduk diam di sebelah kursi pengemudi, di sebelahnya Sasuke tampak serius mengendarai mobilnya. Hinata ingin sekali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Namun sifat dasarnya yang pemalu tak mampu mengatakan apa pun, akhirnya kesunyian itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke-san," Hinata dengan sedikit canggung menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari Sasuke.

Hinata turun dari mobil. Kebetulan kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji sedang menelpon di depan gerbang, menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, Neji menengok dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang membungkuk hormat pada seseorang di dalam mobil. Neji menatap tajam orang itu, rasanya ia kenal dengan orang itu. Merasa ditatap, Sasuke balas menatap Neji sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya tanda hormat, begitu-begitu Sasuke pun masih tahu tata krama, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga kelas Hyuuga. Ia tidak ingin dianggap mencurigakan, untuk itu ia bersikap layaknya pemuda biasa.

"A-ah nii-san, ano ini Sasuke-san, dia mengantarku pulang karena kakiku cedera," jelas Hinata begitu menyadari atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa begitu berat.

"Hn," Neji membalas membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke. Lalu balik menatap Hinata. "Kau kemana saja? Setidaknya bilang padaku kalau kau mau pergi, jangan buat paman bertambah cemas!" gertak Neji menasihati Hinata. Hinata menunduk sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"Hn, aku pamit dulu," Sasuke berkata singkat sebelum akhirnya berlalu di hadapan Neji dan Hinata yang masih terus membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada Sasuke, bahkan ketika mobil itu telah jauh berlalu.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu," ujar Neji dengan nada memerintah.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" balas Hinata spontan, sepertinya Neji masih memendam perasaan tidak suka dan curiga pada Sasuke, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang serius.

"Aku punya firasat buruk padanya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Pokoknya dengarkan saja!" tegas Neji. Kalau sudah begini Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

**O**

Ino masih terus membuntuti orang yang ia yakini sebagai Shikamaru. Rasanya ia sudah sangat jauh mengikuti Shikamaru. Dari tembok ke tembok, pohon ke pohon ia menyembunyikan badannya bak seorang penguntit. Sejauh itu pula ia yakin Shikamaru tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena Shikamaru terus berjalan tanpa rasa curiga. Yosh dengan begini Ino bisa tahu, minimal mengetahui rumah Shikamaru supaya ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saking asiknya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ino sampai tidak sadar Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Untung saja Ino cepat sadar dan tidak salah mengambil langkah. Kalau sampai salah, berakhirlah sudah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya kemudian menyalakannya. Ino merasa seperti maling yang sudah tertangkap basah. Ia segera menampakkan dirinya yang saat itu bersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura yang sudah gugur daunnya.

"Ma-maaf," Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memasang tampang tak bersalah.

"Jadi kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ino sempat merasa kaget, ternyata Shikamaru masih mengingatnya. Ya tapi memang seharusnya begitu sih, masa ia tidak ingat pada gadis yang pernah ia beli dengan harga yang begitu fantastis. Sudah begitu diberi uang lagi, dan jumlahnya pun tak kalah fantastis. Diam-diam perasaannya menjadi lega, ternyata Shikamaru masih mengingatnya.

"Ah! Kau masih mengingatku! Memang sudah seharusnya sih..." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum riang. "Sudah saatnya aku membayar hutangku,"

"Hutang?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah memberi hutang pada orang lain, apalagi pada gadis ini.

"Eh? Tentu saja hutang yang pernah kau berikan waktu itu. Yang sepuluh juta yen. Kau tidak ingat? Ano... setelah kau membeliku..." Ino berkata dengan sedikit ragu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hn? Aku memberikan uang itu padamu. Aku tidak merasa memberimu hutang. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, nanti malah jadi beban," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Shikamaru yang kelewat baik ini. Ia menganggap Shikamaru terlalu naif. Apa-apaan itu? Setelah membelinya dan tak melakukan apapun padanya justru malah memberinya uang yang begitu banyak dan ia menganggap itu bukanlah apa-apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia selama ini terus merasa berhutang pada Shikamaru karena telah diberi banyak kebaikan. Seolah uang bukanlah hal besar baginya. Padahal ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk membalas kebaikan seseorang kepadanya, kalau perlu dengan cara apapun, tapi pria ini tidak meminta balasan sama sekali!? Terlalu bodoh! Terlalu naif!

"Se-Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu kepadaku!" Ino berseru dengan suara yang begitu kencang. Sontak Shikamaru berhenti membalikkan badan dan menatap Ino heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Se-setidaknya lakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku! Ka-kau kan sudah membeliku. A-aku tidak mau terus merasa berhutang padamu..." ujar Ino. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perkataannya yang spontan, terdengar rendah dan bodoh. Habisnya ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Shikamaru tampak tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Ino yang sekarang sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil inisiatif mendekati Ino kemudian memegang bahunya. Wajah Ino terasa semakin panas begitu menyadari Shikamaru memegang pundaknya dan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dapat ia rasakan aroma rokok dan lime dari tubuh pemuda itu. Ino menahan napas, jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat.

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Ino, memaksa Ino untuk menatapnya. Biru bertemu hitam yang kelam. Shikamaru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino, mencium bibirnya. Lutut Ino melemas, tangannya yang semula ia tempatkan di depan dadanya jatuh, ia seolah menjadi benar-benar lemah oleh ciuman itu. Terasa singkat, tapi terasa hangat. Shikamaru menatap Ino lagi kemudian ciuman itu berpindak ke leher dan meninggalkan tanda merah di sana. Ino merasa bagai terhipnotis, tak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya lenguhan singkat yang keluar dari bibir Ino, seperti ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya. Setelah itu Shikamaru menciumi keningnya.

"Anggap saja semuanya sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi," ujar Shikamaru sambil berlaru dari pandangan Ino. Sementara Ino, entah pikirannya sudah melayang kemana.

**O**

Shikamaru mengecek handphone nya. Ternyata sedari tadi ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab saat ia memasang handphone nya dalam modus diam. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia tahu, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia tahu persis siapa. Ia sengaja diam saja karena suatu hal yang ia pun tak mengerti kenapa. Diam-dam Shikamaru melukiskan senyum kecil membayangkan kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar, paggilan masuk dari Naruto. Dengan segera Ino mejawabnya.

"Ya?"

"Shikamaru! Teme! Dari tadi kau kemana sih!? Cepat pulang! Kami sekarang di rumahmu!" seru Naruto di seberang sana. Shikamaru segera menutup teleponnya dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Sial! Ada apa sih!?"

**TBC****Hin**


End file.
